El bloqueo del escritor
by LaDahliaNegra
Summary: YAOI.LOST CANVAS.Asmita escribe un pequeño manuscrito filosófico,pero siempre se traba cuando intenta hablar de amor.Al final será Defteros quien le enseñe una valiosa leccion.Defteros x Asmita


Hola a todos! Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a estar en activo, y es que Anita (uséase la menda) vuelve a con la llegada de las primeras lluvias de Otoño ^o^ estoy tan feliz!.  
Tengo que comentar que aún no voy a subir el capitulo 8 de "Saints y Espectros ¿¡Todos en mi casa!", matadme si queréis, pero hay veces en que no puedo escribir hasta que no tengo absolutamente todos los detalles rematados, y estoy buscando algo espectacular para Albafica...no digo más :P

Éste oneshot me salió mientras me daba un laaaargo baño de espuma, reflexionando sobre la vuelta de Stardust. Estoy muy contenta de que por fin haya vuelto a escribir (no solo porque seguira con "Fiebre" sino también porque como sabemos los seguidores, también le estuvo repercutiendo a nivel personal) por ello el fic va con mucho cariño, no solo dedicado a esta persona, sino tambien a beautiful-sadness. Sois mis puntos de referencia, nunca me cansaré de leer vuestros fics y además fué tras leerlos cuando me decidi a escribir los mios propios.  
GRACIAS!

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic mayoritariamente Yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no gustas, no leas.**  
Pareja:** Defteros x Asmita.  
**Spoilers:** Existencia de Defteros (obvio xD).  
**Disclaimer:** Ni Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas Meio Shinwa ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece; son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

En el templo de Virgo por primera vez se escuchaba algo en lugar del ensordecedor silencio, a ratos era la pluma que Defteros sostenía rasgueando el papel y a ratos la voz de Asmita, que le dictaba:

-Entendemos por virtud aquellas cualidades que contribuyen a la sublimación del espíritu, así como las acciones que no nacen del egoísmo ni tienen como finalidad el lucro personal; entre ellas se cuentan, por ejemplo: La sabiduría, que requiere mucho tiempo, sacrificio y ayuda a la comprensión del mundo. La generosidad, compartir tus bienes con aquellos que poseen menos que uno mismo sin pedirles nada en cambio. El amor...el amor es...amar a alguien...- Asmita se detuvo, siempre le sucedía lo mismo cuando llegaba a esa parte, no era capaz de explicar el concepto de amor; ni siquiera era capaz de organizar sus pensamientos convenientemente respecto a ello, pero ¿Por qué?

-Siempre que tocas el tema del amor te detienes.- La voz de Defteros interrumpió sus ensoñaciones, esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Discúlpame, creo que estoy padeciendo uno de los famosos "bloqueos el escritor".- Oyó a Defteros levantarse y dejar el manuscrito sobre la mesilla.  
-No importa, podemos continuar mañana.- Se encontraba muy animado con la perspectiva de que las tardes continuaran así; su vida debía de haber sido terrible antes de que Asmita supiese de su existencia, siendo el gemelo oculto.

Antes de que se marchara alargó una mano instintivamente para que esperase un segundo más, con tal tino que agarró justo la palma del otro. Le invadió una profunda sensación de calidez, como siempre que podía alcanzar brevemente el contacto con su piel.

-Gracias por escribir por mí, eres un gran amigo.- Otra sonrisa, más abierta, iluminó su rostro, pero...pudo notar el cosmo de Defteros algo reticente ante éstas palabras.  
-Me marcho ya.-Masculló entre dientes.-Hasta mañana.

¿Por qué ésa huida de repente? Parecía que se había molestado por algo que había dicho o hecho. Aún así no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar puesto que ya se había marchado . _"Mañana le preguntaré"._ La paciencia, otra virtud que añadir.

-O-

A la tarde siguiente Asmita esperó a Defteros como siempre en la pequeña sala contigua a su dormitorio, pero las horas pasaban y su amigo no llegaba; era extraño, él nunca llegaba tarde y además ni siquiera había aparecido en todo el día cuando siempre se estaba escapando para visitarle.  
Asmita esperó y esperó, y nada; Defteros no venía.

Cuando finalmente cayó la noche salió del templo preocupado, dirigiéndose como quien no quiere la cosa al templo de Géminis. Al llegar sintió una súbita llamarada de enfado en el cosmos de Aspros, pero ni rastro del de Defteros. Educadamente se acercó, manteniendo una distancia prudencial con el gemelo mayor.

-Aspros ¿Ocurre algo?.-La inquietud estaba haciendo presa de él por momentos.  
-No es nada, perdí algo. ¡Maldita sea!¿Dónde se habrá metido?.- Aspros perdió la compostura totalmente lo que definitivamente confirmó la sospecha del Virgo: Defteros había desaparecido.

Presa del pánico corrió escaleras arriba hasta encerrarse en su habitación, _"Pensemos serenamente, no debe estar lejos. Tal vez salió a pasear y se le hizo tarde, no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió ayer"_. La lógica no estaba sirviendo para aplacar su estado de ánimo, pero se aferró a ésta posibilidad, y repitiendo la frase como un mantra se fué a la cama.

Pero ésa noche no durmió, ni las siguientes.  
Y tampoco comió, ni meditó. Sólo podía pensar en el paradero de Defteros, que llevaba tres días desaparecido.  
Ni siquiera Aspros estaba tan preocupado por su gemelo, sino más bien muy enfadado por la posibilidad de que alguien le viera. Además sabía que volvería tarde o temprano, pero Asmita no podía evitar pensar lo peor y éso le dejaba más sumido en la miseria.

-O-

A la cuarta noche la lluvia que llevaba meses desaparecida volvió, y con ella Defteros. Ni siquiera paró en su propia casa, fué derecho a la sexta casa a ver a Asmita.  
El mencionado lo sintió entrar a su hogar y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a su encuentro.

-Defteros...¿Pero dónde has estado?¡Te fuiste sin mediar palabra!¡Me has tenido preocupado todo éste tiempo!  
Al ver a Asmita tan alterado, algo nada usual en su carácter, supo que su plan había surtido efecto. Tomó las manos del Virgo para atraerlo hacia sí.  
-¿Te he preocupado mucho?  
-¡Claro que sí!Creí que te habías ido para siempre y en realidad me alegraba de que hubieras hecho una vida propia-Se atropellaba con las palabras de tan rápido que hablaba- pero pensé que no volverías ¡Y yo quiero sentirte siempre!

Las últimas palabras hicieron brotar una dulce sonrisa en el rostro del menor de los gemelos. Terminó por abrazar fuertemente a Asmita contra su pecho y éste al contrario de encontrarlo una invasión del espacio personal sintió su corazón subir la frecuencia cardíaca un par de grados. El aroma único y salvaje del géminis lo invadió y su cosmo lo rodeó.  
-Asmita, una vez me dijiste que no podemos hablar de lo que no conocemos; parece que no te aplicas tus propios consejos.  
-¿De qué hablas?.- Confundido alzó el rostro inconscientemente  
-Digo...-Defteros se inclinó para posar un suave beso en sus labios-Que ahora puedes escribir sobre el amor.  
-La máscara...-Habló un poco ausente debido al roce que había hecho que su corazón cayera al suelo y volviera a subir-¿Te has...?  
-Me la he quitado, sólo para tí. Porque amar es entregarse sinceramente, tal y como uno es, sin máscaras ni artificios.

Volvió a besarle nuevamente y ésta vez Asmita se dejó embriagar totalmente por ése beso. Suave, dulce, cálido, áspero e indomable...Una a una fué grabando en su cerebro no sólo las sensaciones que le provocaba, sino también sus rasgos que iba conociendo a través de ligeras caricias como alas de mariposa.

_A la tarde siguiente..._

A Defteros le cayó una buena bronca de su hermano, por "irresponsable y malcriado" según sus palabras, pero había merecido la pena quedarse en el bosque ése lapso de tiempo. Además, ningún hermano enfadado le impediría ir a ver a Asmita aquél día.  
Y allí estaba de nuevo, con la máscara sobre su rostro y la pluma en la mano, escribiendo lo que le dictaban.  
-La paciencia es otra virtud, todo lo bueno se hace esperar- Su sonrisa se amplió, lo que no le impidió seguir dictando-Y si lo consiguiéramos todo fácilmente no le daríamos el valor que se merece. Por último, el amor; Amar a alguien es preocuparte por ésa persona, desearle la felicidad desinteresadamente pero aun así...Desear que esté junto a tí todos los días de tu vida.

La última frase sonó junto al oído de Defteros, quien sonrió y agarró a Asmita de la cintura para arrastrarlo al suelo hasta que quedó sentado sobre él.  
-Lo juro.  
-¿Lo juras de verdad?- Defteros asintió. Ambos estaban conociendo la felicidad suprema-Yo también lo juro.-Puso su palma sobre el pecho del gemelo, para sentir su corazón palpitar.-Te quiero.  
-Y yo a tí Asmita.

* * *

Si: Defi ideo todo un plan para que Asmita se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentia por el. No penseis mal de el, es un buen chico :P  
Por cierto Aspros es un ***** y un **** *****, en lugar de preocuparse por si su hermanito estará bien lo unico que le preocupa es que alguien descubra su existencia, maldito *******.

Cuando Asmita dice "quiero sentirte siempre" suena un poco raro; originalmente cuando lo escribi decia "yo quiero verte siempre" pero el chico es ciego, y aunque es una frase hecha no me parecia correcto usarla por eso tuve que cambiarla; se refiere a sentir su cosmos, naturalmente (malpensados ¬¬ (yo la primera xD))  
Al hablar de la paciencia "todo lo bueno se hace esperar" hace referencia al tiempo que tardó Defi en volver al santuario, es por ello que Asmita sonrie, debido a este pensamiento.

Espero que hayais disfrutado ^^, ya sabéis, para lo que queráis dejad review (es hermoso saber que alguien en alguna parte lee lo que escribes :P)

Saludos, y hasta el proximo fic!


End file.
